Inevitable -song fic-
by queen-chiibi
Summary: ¿Qué peor que enterse de una infidelidad en visperas de Navidad? Enma Kozato lo descubre ahora un misteerioso compañero de viaje le hara olvidar el dolor, pero una boda los separa ¿o los une? Yaoi, Hetero. One shot, Era para Navidad pero T-T


Q.C: ¡Hola! Ya se, ya se me debería poner a trabajar en mis otros fics y ya empecé el próximo de Tres Meses Para El Amor, estoy acabando el siguiente de ¿Yo Dios o Dos Ángeles Enamorados?, PIEJ esta medio paralizado apenas avanzo unas líneas por día y ya le paro el rollo aquí, lo único que voy a decir ahora es que yo no me he inventado a los personajes que tienen peso en la historia y no son de KHR. Ah y que los flash back son de diferentes puntos de vista pero creo que es muy obvio de quienes son.

Descargo de responsabilidad: Ni KHR! Ni SCC me pertenecen sino a su respectivo autor Amano-sensei y las CLAMP.

_**INEVITABLE**_

25 de diciembre, Navidad.

-_"Oh, blanca navidad nieva~... Pff, si claro es mejor decir: oh, horrible navidad, me dejan~… aunque no me han dejado mejor dicho yo deje a mi ex"_ – Los deprimentes y sarcásticos pensamientos venían del siempre amable Kozato Enma que no estaba del mejor animo posible, esta era su peor navidad en años no tanto como las muertes de sus padres y hermana pero no esperaba que su persona amada le diera una puñalada en la espalda.

_**Ohhh… oh oh oh**____**  
**__**Con paso firme siempre camine**____**  
**__**Y como todos yo me tropecé**____**  
**__**Pero sin duda ya me levante**____**  
**__**Y ahora tú me quieres ver caer**____**  
**_

-_"¿Tsuna porque? Nunca he hecho nada para merecer esto, siempre te apoye y te di mi amor" _– Pensaba melancólico el pelirrojo, mientras veía por la ventana de ese pequeño café en Kioto, no decía ser el más valiente pero había huido rápidamente después de encontrar a su ex pareja con otro.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*- Flash Back-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/

5 de diciembre.

Enma iba de regreso a su casa la cual compartía con su pareja desde la escuela secundaria Sawada Tsunayoshi, ahora con 21 años planeaba pedirle matrimonio por eso hoy llegaba temprano del consultorio, nadie imaginaria que el perdedor Enma fuera el líder de la familia Shimon y doctor a tiempo parcial, lastima que la sorpresa más grande sería para él.

Al llegar a su acogedor destino entro sin hacer ruido, se quito los zapatos y camino de puntillas a la cocina pero su castaño novio no estaba por ningún lado, se preocupo hasta que escucho ruidos en la recamara más aliviado y con una mueca traviesa se dirigió a su dormitorio, subió velozmente las escaleras, se deslizo por el pasillo y abrió suavemente la puerta quedándose de piedra en la entrada mientras oía romperse algo, seguramente su corazón o el jarrón que Tsuna y Mukuro tumbaron a ser atrapados en el acto, poco le importaba en este momento al pelirrojo que respiro profundamente ates de poner la misma estoica cara que tenía en secundaria para luego decir.

-Lamento interrumpir pero necesito unos cambios, salgo y continúan – dijo sin emoción alguna

-En...Enma puedo… podemos explicarlo – tartamudeo el castaño mientras salía de debajo del cuerpo del ilusionista dejando que el semen se escurriera entre los muslos del oji miel.

-No hay mucho que explicar, sus razones tendrán – dijo con simpleza el oji escarlata dejando varios cambios y bóxers en una pequeña maleta – regreso en unos días tengo una reunión programada por Aldeheid y una conferencia a la cual asistir probablemente nos veremos para año nuevo – fue todo lo que dijo cerrando de golpe la maleta y dirigiéndose a la salida.

-¡ENMA! – Oyó que gritaba el castaño pero no le dio importancia salió disparado a la estación del tren para alcanzar el primero que saliera a Kioto pues no era mentira lo de la reunión, solo una vez que estuvo en el cuarto privado del vagón se relajo dejando así que todas las emociones que contuvo fluyeran, las lagrimas inundaron sus ojos mientras los sollozos eran acallados por una almohada.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*- Fin del Flash Back -*/-*/-*/-*/-*/

-Lamento la demora Enma kun pero había asuntos de los cuales encargarme – una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos, el oji escarlata volteo a su ahora acompañante, una persona que los últimos veinte días había sido su salvavidas, su amigo, su refugio y para que negar en una ocasión su amante.

-No hay problema Eriol kun, he llegado un poco antes – el menor sonrió suavemente (1). El otro reviso su reloj y efectivamente solo se había retrasado cinco minutos ni más ni menos.

-Oh, me alegro de no haberte hecho esperar querido – Querido un mote cariñoso que el peli azabache (2) usa mucho, al principio al tímido pelirrojo casi le da un paro cardiaco ya que al poco tiempo, más bien léase al día siguiente, de conocerse el de anteojos ya le decía así.

-No te preocupes pero… ¿Qué deseabas decirme? – Pregunto curioso el pelirrojo si bien no era extraño que se vieran a diario prácticamente, el ingles raramente establecía para reunirse un sitio algo tan… intimo como el lugar donde estaban.

-Me voy de Kioto en dos días una vieja amiga se casara, como ya te había dicho, yo… - Eriol dudo un poco antes de seguir si bien deseaba que Kaho no lo viera solo y pensara que todavía la necesitaba, era más porque al pasar tiempo con el otro una comprensión, seguridad y calidez le inundaban el corazón, necesitaba y quería pasar más, mucho más tiempo con aquel que sin darse cuenta le había ayudado a sanar el corazón –_"Y pensar que se suponía sería al revés"_ –

_**Ahora lo siento pero jugaste con fuego**____**  
**__**Y con tus reglas del juego… perdiste tú**____**  
**__**No vuelvas de nuevo queriendo ponerme freno**____**  
**__**Yo empecé desde cero… Quien eres tú…**____**  
**__**Quien eres tú… quien eres tú, tu, tu, tu.**____**  
**_  
/*-/*-/*-/*-/*- Flash Back -*/-*/-*/-*/-*/

Ah, vacaciones en Kioto antes de la boda de Rika chan y enfrentar de nuevo a Kaho, lo único que puedo decir es que me alegro que Sakura chan tenga una amable madrastra, me siento lamentable pese a que he tenido tiempo de afrontarlo, en este momento quiero preguntarle a Rika chan su secreto para haber olvidado a Terada sensei y continuar con su vida, ahora se casa y no quiero arruinar la celebración pero enserio ¿Por qué Kaho no me dijo nada? ¿Asumió que ya lo sabía? Patrañas lo único que nunca he podido es leer son los corazones de la gente, que las personas sean ampliamente evidentes en algunos casos es otra historia.

-snuff, snuff (3)- caminaba por los pasillos hacia mi "cuarto privado" en el vagón pero unos sollozos ahogados me detuvieron, siempre he sido curioso por naturaleza y este tipo de temas me ayudaba a enfocarme en otras cosas lejos de las mías, aparte quien dice que esa persona no lo esta pasando peor. Con cuidado di un vistazo al compartimiento de donde salía el sonido encontrándome con un joven de cabellos rojos, un rojo muy intenso, con la cara escondida en una almohada, mejor dicho ahogando el sonido de su llanto.

-Hola – antes de poder detenerme ya le había hablado suavemente.

-Hmp – el pelirrojo jadeo sorprendido mientras dirigió su mirada hacia mí topándome con dos hermosos rubís – H...hola, lo lamento ¿Moleste? – Me quede callado un momento estaba totalmente hipnotizado por los tristes orbes.

-No, es solo que fue extraño escuchar un sonido tan triste en medio de la noche – Dije suavemente mientras me sentaba a su lado – Soy Hiragizawa Eriol, ¿Y tú? – Mejor no empiezo siendo tan… cariñoso como Shaoran me ha dicho que soy.

-Kozato Enma – Su voz fue más suave pero grave por el llanto, le tendí un pañuelo que tomo para limpiar sus lagrimas.

-Soy un desconocido el cual no te juzgara, ¿Me dices que paso? – Hable con suavidad a mi acompañante.

-Ah… – Suspiro desviando la mirada – Supongo que algo muy común desde siempre – dijo con cierta amargura y dolor – una infidelidad – soltó resignado y parecía que se sacó de encima un gran peso, aun lucía atormentado - ¿Y tú que me cuentas? No creo que un escritor ingles viaje a Kioto por placer cuando se sabe que tiene familiares en Tomoeda y no ha pisado suelo nipón en más de cinco años – Mi boca se abrió ligeramente ante su contestación.

-La boda de una amiga pero unas mini vacaciones antes y también problemas del corazón – No dije más el me vio, sentí sus delgados y cálidos brazos, sostenerme.

-Creo que ambos necesitamos un nuevo amigo ¿Ne? – Su voz fue suave como el viento, su piel suave como la seda tocó mi mejilla y sus latidos me arrullaron, nos desahogamos esta noche y por primera vez desde que Kaho me dejo llore y me sentí libre.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-Fin Flash Back-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/

_**Inevitable… no intentes frenarme, hoy soy imparable…**____**  
**__**Hoy sé quien soy yo…**____**  
**__**Inevitable…No puedo callarme, no importa que hablen…**____**  
**__**Hoy sé quien soy yo…**____**  
**__**Ahora lo siento pero jugaste con fuego**____**  
**__**Hoy sé quien soy yo…**____**  
**__**No vuelvas de nuevo queriendo ponerme freno**____**  
**__**Hoy sé quien soy yo…**____**  
**_

-Quisiera que me acompañaras a la ceremonia – Dijo el de cabellos azabaches con una pequeña sonrisa aunque por dentro estuviera tirándose el cabello por los nervios.

-Yo también tengo que ir a una boda en dos días – Eso desanimo a ambos puesto que el pelirrojo tenía pensado proponerle lo mismo al de lentes.

-Es una verdadera pena, pero adiós tristeza hay que disfrutar estos días juntos – Eriol tomo la mano de Enma con gentileza para pararlo de la mesa. Dejo el dinero de lo ingerido por ambos en la mesa y lo sacó del negocio con rapidez ignorando las quejas del menor.

Esos dos días que quedaban pasaron con rapidez Eriol tomo el tren matutino y Enma esperaba a sus guardianes para el de las once, aunque fue a despedirse de su nuevo amigo, antes de irse le dio un papel era su número y un llámame que le dejo una sonrisa, no quería despedirse de él.

_**Te juro que en mis labios hay verdad**____**  
**__**Y ya no queda nada que explicar**____**  
**__**Sin más rencores ahora vete ya**____**  
**__**Porque esta copa se llenó de más**____**  
**_

5: 00 P.M. Templo de Namimori.

28 de diciembre, Día de la boda.

-¡Enma! – La voz del jefe Vongola llamo al pelirrojo que solo apretó los labios para reprimir una palabra desdeñosa que arruinara todo y provocara que Hibari lo mordiera hasta la muerte.

-¿Qué pasa Sawada san? – Con el tonó más seco y apático de su repertorio encaro al castaño.

-Yo… yo quiero explicarte lo que paso – Los tristes ojos miel que en antaño le habían conmovido el corazón de manera astronómica ahora solo le causaban enojo.

-No creo que haya nada que explicar – Dijo mientras se giraba para ir a su asiento, estaba más que nada por las relaciones entre las familias.

-Oya, oya, no trates así al pequeño conejo Kozato – La ahora irritante voz del guardián de la niebla lo hizo girarse, estaba apunto de decir unas cuantas palabras mal vistas, al demonio si Hibari lo golpeaba pero no conto que alguien conocido lo estaba viendo de lejos, era una sorpresa no se imagino que era la misma boda.

Aldeheid estaba apunto de ir a tomar por las solapas a ese par, su jefe ya había sufrido suficiente y los demás estaban de acuerdo cuando una acción inesperada dejo pegados sus pies en donde estaban y con la boca abierta.

-¡Enma querido! – La alegre voz de Eriol dejo impresionado a más de uno en especial por el casi lujurioso abrazo al más bajo – Te estaba esperando ¿Por qué no me dijiste que ya habías llegado? – El tonó dulzón mientras apoyaba el mentón en el hombro del mencionado era un toque de foto, las manos en la cintura (muy apenas un poco más y…), algo encorvado sobre el más joven y la definitivamente poco sana sensualidad en la voz del de lentes decían algo más que simples amigos.

-¡Qué buen gusto Enma! – La primera en salir del estupor fue Shitt-P aunque la diversión de la posición de su jefe y la cara del jefe Vongola eran de no creerse.

-Mejoro – Aldeheid estaba sorprendida pero no era quien para decir con quien era feliz su jefe o no, aparte era cierto su niño necesitaba alguien que lo protegiera.

-E..eriol – el susurro solo confirmo eran conocidos, el pelirrojo estaba sorprendido hasta que vio a una sorprendida familia de castaños y un pelinegro viendo la escena , los Kinomoto, así que decidió seguirle el juego a su "amante" – Lo siento te estaba buscando – dijo mientras se volteaba para abrazarlo fuertemente necesitaba fuerzas como sabia que el azabache las necesitaba.

_**Ahora lo siento pero jugaste con fuego**____**  
**__**Y con tus reglas del juego… perdiste tú**____**  
**__**No vuelvas de nuevo queriendo ponerme freno**____**  
**__**Yo empecé desde cero… Quien eres tú…**____**  
**__**Quien eres tú… quien eres tú, tu, tu, tu.**____**  
**_

-¿Quién eres tú? - La voz de Tsuna había salido molesta y herida.

-Soy Hiraguzawa Eriol, amigo de la novia y amante de este lindo gatito pelirrojo – Dijo desvergonzado el mayor dejando de abarzar a Enma y sosteniéndole la cintura con firmeza.

-¿Es cierto Enma? – El dolor en la voz del castaño era evidente, el estaba arrepentido por una estupidez había perdido al hombre que amaba, Mukuro también ¡Maldición el ilusionista solo amaba a Byakuran! Pero después de numerito que se montaron, Enma le dijo al peli blanco que corrió rápido y veloz a los brazos de Irie, ambos habían perdido a quienes amaban por un momento de lujuria que ni tan bien estuvo.

-Si – Listo había mentido descaradamente pero no importa, se repetía constantemente casi un mes, y es solo lujuria hacia el cuerpo de tu amigo lo que sientes.

-Pero…

-Basta Dame Tsuna déjalos en paz, ya perdiste tu oportunidad que otro la tome, madura o no darás la talla – un alto hombre de cabellos negros y patillas súper rizadas habla calando a todos.

-¡Reborn!

-Lo siento Tsunayoshi te amaba pero… duele, el amor no se supone que duela, no cuando es correspondido ¿verdad? – Pregunto Enma de manera madura, solo causo la resignación del otro, eso y que ya se acercaba el novio.  
_**Inevitable… no intentes frenarme, hoy soy imparable…**____**  
**__**Hoy sé quien soy yo…**____**  
**__**Inevitable…No puedo callarme, no importa que hablen…**____**  
**__**Hoy sé quien soy yo…**____**  
**__**Lo siento pero jugaste con fuego**____**  
**__**Hoy sé quien soy yo… (Hoy sé quien soy yo)**____**  
**__**Y vuelves de nuevo queriendo ponerme freno**____**  
**__**Hoy sé quien soy yo… Hoy sé quien soy yo**___

-Que mentiras Eriol kun – dijo rojísimo Enma mientras estaban sentaba al lado del susodicho y sus guardianes a los que se les cayo la quijada ante la revelación.

-Fue divertido querido – Le beso la nariz, nadie dudaría que son pareja. Ambos vieron hacia sus antiguos amores, ya no dolía, ahora sabían que no eran juguetes, que podía vivir sin ellos, que alzarían la voz para defenderse y que ellos no se interpondrían ante su felicidad.

-La novia luce bellísima, que suerte tiene Hibari san – susurro Enma

-Lo se Rika chan estuvo igual que nosotros pero ella también se levanto de donde cayo, ahora es feliz y el profesor Terada se arrepiente de dejarla, quzo recuperarla pero ya no podía ahora era de alguien más, el amor es inmenso pero cuando se supera incluso a el no hay ningún freno que nos paré, cuando nos conocemos y aun así amamos somos imparables porque nos amamos a nosotros mismos también nunca hay que olvidar eso – Susurro suavemente Eriol mientras la castaña avanzaba hacia el altar donde ese encontraba el presidente disciplinario – Fue lo que me dijo Rika chan antes, no las entendí hasta hace poco. 

-Lo siento Tsunayoshi, hoy me amo más a mi que a ti, no dejare que me hieras más – susurro, mientras Eriol pensaba lo mismo de Kaho.

_**Ahora lo siento, ahora lo siento, ahora lo siento**____**  
**__**Hoy sé quien soy yo…**____**  
**__**Inevitable… no intentes frenarme, hoy soy imparable…**____**  
**__**Hoy sé quien soy yo…**____**  
**__**Inevitable…No puedo callarme, no importa que hablen…**____**  
**__**Hoy sé quien soy yo…**_

-"_Hoy se quien soy yo"_ – Cuatro personas pensaron lo mismo, Kyoya, Rika, Enma y Eriol.

-¿Qué vez? – Pregunto el esposo a su ahora esposa.

-Lo inevitable – dijo sonriendo hacia Eriol y el chico pelirrojo, el pelinegro volteo hacia ellos y solo dijo.

-Lo era – recordando como lo supo desde que el jefe Vongola anuncio su noviazgo.

-Y habrá algo más inevitable – dijo sonriendo mientras su mente maquinaba, quizá el tiempo con él realmente la afecto. Pero el reunir a esos dos nunca esta de más.

Q.C: A medida que avance el fic me dieron ganas de hacer uno donde explique como se conocieron Hibari y Rika con la canción ¿Cómo te va mi amor? ¿Qué piensan?

Nee~ de todos modos lo are, no se cuando pero lo are.

Gracias por leer, cualquier comentario es bien recibido. :3


End file.
